In certain valve structures, such as, in the multiway valve shown and disclosed in German patent No. 1,290,397, the spacers, washers and sealing elements which are required for the sealing subassembly are usually manufactured as individual parts, and, during assembly of the valve, these parts are also inserted singly into the central guide bore provided in the valve housing. Since all of the individual spacers, washers and sealing elements have approximately the same diameter as the central guide bore, an impairment may occur during assembly. That is, when the spacers, gaskets and sealing elements are being inserted into the guide bore, the sealing elements might be damaged by the adjoining edges of the pressure inlet parts and/or pressure outlet ports or the spacers may become canted which can create rough spots on the cylinder wall of the guide bore and which, in turn, can subsequently result in leakage problems.